Never Could Compete
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Kurt, heartbroken over his split with boyfriend Sebastian, can't be bothered to scroll through his contacts to get Mercedes' number so punches it in from memory. However, he might have messed up a little and ends up talking to someone entirely different..
1. Chapter 1

"Mercedes?" said Kurt as soon as the line was picked up.

"_Um, what?" _said a voice that was most certainly did not belong to Mercedes,

"Shit, I'm sorry I just... I must've typed her number in wrong I... God, I'm sorry," Kurt rambled.

"_Are you crying?" _the mystery person asked.

"N-no..." Kurt denied, wiping away his tears hastily.

"_... It's okay to admit you're upset you know?"_

"I..." Kurt sighed, this guy was actually paying attention to him instead of just hanging up.

"_D'you mind if I ask you your name, mystery wrong number caller?"_

"... Kurt" he gave in.

"_Well Kurt, it's okay to admit you're upset. I won't judge you for it."_

"Okay... maybe I'm not fine..." Kurt sighed, lying back on his bed.

"_See, that wasn't so difficult,"_ the guy said, making Kurt laugh weakly.

"D'you mind if I ask **your** name? I feel really stupid crying my eyes out to some stranger over the phone,"

"_Hey, don't feel stupid. And, I'm Blake by the way."_

"Well, sorry for calling you up Blake. I feel like such an idiot."

"_Don't. It's fine Kurt... D'you wanna tell me why you're upset? I usually feel confiding in someone helps me feel better," _Blake offered.

"I... I just got dumped..." Kurt said slowly. Then, biting his lip he risked it. "By my asshole of a boyfriend,"

"_Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry for you."_ Blake said, without a single hesitation over the fact he'd said _'boyfriend_'.

"He was such a douche bag. Why I didn't see it I don't know, I just... I thought he was different..."

"_Can I know this asshole's name?"_ Blake inquired.

"Sebastian." Kurt said, the name now bitter on his tongue. "Sebastian Smythe,"

"_Oh my god. Kurt, you poor thing."_

"Y-You know him?" said Kurt, surprised.

"_Yeah. I used to go to the same school as him a couple years back. Does he still go to Crawford Country Day?"_

"Y-yeah he does. He's such a..."

"_You don't even have to say it Kurt, I know. He tried to take control of my old show choir as soon as he joined because he thought he was better than us all."_

"Vocal Adrenaline?"

"_That's the one,"_

"Wow. That's so weird. Wait, why aren't you **still** in Vocal Adrenaline then? They seem like such a hard group to get into?"

"_I moved. Left Westerville and I'm out in LA now. I wish I could visit some of my old friends though. They were really nice. I hope Sebastian hasn't taken over completely,"_

"I don't think he has. I mean, he makes it out like they're all under his thumb but I met a couple of them and they said that he's no where near as high up as he'd made me believe."

"_Well that's good then. I'm sorry about him though,"_

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I should've noticed him becoming distant and really should've expected it to be cheating. Apparently he's been seeing some other guy behind my back for a month now."

"_Ouch. I'm so sorry Kurt,"_

"You know what, he's totally not worth me crying over. Seeing the look on his face when we kick his ass at Regional's will make up for all the crap he's done,"

"_I didn't realise you were in a show choir too. Now you just __**have**__ to tell me which one you're in," _Blake said playfully, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"The McKinley High New Directions," Kurt admitted proudly.

"_McKinley, that's fairly near Westerville isn't it?"_

"Yeah, it's Lima."

"_Oh yeah! That's, what two hours form Westerville?"_

"Well, one and a half at a push. Sebastian always used that as a bit on an excuse for not meeting up as much."

"_Okay, now that's **totally** unjustified. If he was a good boyfriend, he would make the effort to drive for an hour and a half."_

"I like the use of _**if**_" Kurt noted, finding a face wipe to clean his eyes, his tears long dried out by now.

"_Man that guy's a douche," _Blake said making Kurt laugh.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"_I'm glad I've managed to cheer you up though," _Blake said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kurt said. And he meant it too. he was surprised at how easily he and Blake were talking, as if they were old friends catching up or something crazy like that. "If I'm totally honest, you've probably been more help than Mercedes would've been. She's my best friend and all, but she would probably have been really patronising and stuff. And god don't get me started on if I'd have called Rachel," Kurt laughed.

"_Are those guys also in the New Directions?"_

"Yeah. Rachel kinda takes over a lot and Mercedes and her often have a Diva-Off over it. Glee club is a little crazy fairly often." Kurt laughed.

"_Wow, I wish I could see those two Diva-Off. That sounds hilarious."_

"Believe me, it's so much fun to see them get so competitive over silly little things. Rachel's convinced she's going to be a Broadway star someday. However, we still don't know if we've got into NYADA yet and wont for absolutely ages so who knows."

"_Wow, New York? That's awesome. Wait, you said 'we've'. Have you applied to NYADA too?"_

"Yeah..." Kurt said shyly, "I'm **so** hoping I get in but it's just so competitive,"

"_I'm sure you'll get in Kurt."_

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"_Sure,"_

"How old are you? I mean, you already know how old I am because I'm applying to NYADA which means I'm a senior and stuff and I was-"

"_Kurt. It's fine." _Blake laughed. _"I'm eighteen."_

"Oh. Good, I was a little worried I was just like, spilling everything to some random old guy or something crazy like that..."

"_Crazy old guy? Ouch. Do I really sound that old?" _Blake teased,

"No! Not at all. I just... I got a little paranoid after I calmed down and realised I was still talking to some guy in LA that I don't actually know."

"_It's okay Kurt. Really," _Blake laughed. There were voices in the background on Blake's end, _"I'll be there in a minute,"_ he called to whoever it was. _"I'm sorry Kurt. I've gotta go. But, if you ever want to talk to me again, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'll be here okay?"_

"Okay. And, thank you." Kurt blushed. "You've... you've helped a lot. I'm glad I got the wrong number,"

"_Me too, Kurt. It's been nice to talk to you,"_

"I'll talk to you later then, I guess,"

"_Yeah, take care Kurt,"_

"You too Blake,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes smiled at him as he walked into Glee club.

"Hey 'Cedes," Kurt said, sinking into a chair next to her.

"You okay?" she asked, just like she did every morning.

"Fine," Kurt said, "Oh, I'm no longer dating Sebastian by the way," he added offhandedly.

"What?" she said, "You..."

"He dumped me last night because he was cheating on me. He started seeing this other douche bag a month ago and told me last night that we were over. It's totally fine though apart from how I feel stupid for not noticing until now how much of a lousy boyfriend he's been. And we're totally going to crush Vocal Adrenaline at Regional's anyway so I'm looking forward to seeing his face when we beat him,"

"Oh my god Kurt,"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked nosily.

"Sebastian dumped Kurt because he was cheating." Mercedes paraphrased.

"Oh my god Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Guys, I'm fine. He was an asshole anyway. I'm actually glad I'm rid of him now,"

"Good morning class," said Mr. Shuester as he walked into the classroom.

"We are **so** not done talking about this," Mercedes whispered to Kurt as everyone settled down.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what the hell happened to you? You were head over heels in love with that guy and now you're acting as if you never cared in the slightest." Mercedes asked as soon as they left the class.<p>

"I did care." He protested. "But I know that I shouldn't be wasting my time over wanting him back,"

"You still haven't answered the question," she said, hands on hips as they stood at his locker. He opened it and took out his geometry textbook before sighing.

"Look. I was in floods of tears yesterday. I rang you, or at least I thought I did. I got your number wrong when I typed it in my phone so I ended up calling someone else. But instead of just hanging up on me, the guy was really nice and was like, determined to cheer me up. I told him that Sebastian had dumped me and he was so nice about it. Apparently he used to go to school with him over in Westerville and he was sorry I'd had the misfortune to date the asshole. And don't give me that look. I know he's not a stalker because all it took was the Seb's name for him to start being all 'oh god I'm so sorry for you Kurt'. He told me how he used to live in Westerville and how he used to go to Crawford. And before you even ask, there's no way he could have just made it up and been stalker-y. **He** was the one who said the school name. He asked if Seb still went to Crawford because that was his old school and I said yes. He is **not** a stalker Mercedes."

"Okay... I believe you," she said after a moment. "But like, where is he now then? **Who** is he?"

"His name is Blake. Apparently he moved out to LA a couple of years back. And he's a senior like me. Or, at least he's my age. He didn't mention a school at all but he said he was eighteen. **No**, do not give me that look. If you're going to tell me he's a stalker at every piece of information I give you I'll never speak of him again to you."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just worried. I'm sure he's not a stalker or creeper or whatever, but I'm still allowed to be worried about you. I'm your friend,"

"Best friend. But don't tell Rachel, she'll throw another diva fit." Kurt smirked. Mercedes laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"So you're sure you're over Seb?"

"Totally. I'm surprised you guys let me date him so long," Kurt joked as he closed his locker.

"Me too, boo." Mercedes smiled, linking arms with him as they walked off for their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

"Hey Kurt," Blaine replied. It had been just over a week since he'd gotten that wrong number call but Kurt's voice was so recognisable that there was no way Blaine was going to mistake it. He still wondered...

_"Hi,"_

"You okay?"

_"Yeah I just... I just wanted to talk. You're not busy or anything?"_

"Not at all. I was actually dying of boredom a little," Blaine laughed.

_"Let me guess, loads of homework?"_

"Yeah," Blaine lied, glancing down at the scripts on his table and leaning back in his seat. "I have a whole bunch of lines to learn and pretty much no time left to learn them," at least that part was true.

_"Ouch. How much do you have to learn?"_

"Like, a whole string of scenes. We have these performances we have to do in groups. They're not bad scenes or anything, they're just time consuming to learn." He bluffed and hoped he was convincing enough.

_"Well that doesn't sound too bad I guess. Much more appealing than my geometry homework is right now," _Kurt laughed. _God Kurt's laugh is cute. Shit. Shut up Blaine you did not just think that._

"Yeah. It could be a whole lot worse so I'm glad for that,"

_"What are they scenes from?"_

"You ever watch a TV show called **Dalton!** ?" Blaine asked nonchalantly, his insides churning. S_hit this is too close. He's going to figure it out! Shit you've said waaayyy too much-_

_"Seriously? You get to perform scenes from **Dalton!** in class? Okay, I am seriously jealous. I absolutely love that show."_

"Really?"

_"Hell yeah," _Kurt laughed. _"It gives me hope that society is changing and might actually be starting to loosen up on it's prejudice."_

"Wow. I can't believe I never saw it that way," Blaine said, his insides twisting themselves into knots. Kurt had all the pieces to put together now but Blaine could only pray that he didn't.

_"Sorry, that was a little deep. What scenes do you have?"_ Kurt asked innocently. Blaine sighed internally. S_urely that meant he hadn't put it together? Right?_

"We've got some from early on in season 1, like the first episode early. Darren is trying to convince his family that he wants to transfer to Dalton and they finally agree, then there's a couple of scenes from Darren's first day at Dalton." Blaine lied smoothly. The thing is, he can imagine himself performing these scenes in an acting class somewhere, if he was still in school. After saying this he wishes he'd chosen the name of another character instead of his own. Darren was the main character and lead soloist for the Warblers. Now in it's second season, Blaine was so glad he had the main role because his character was so well loved. But so easily recognisable...

_"It should be embarrassing to say this, but I've watched that show so many times I know entire scenes almost by heart." _Kurt admitted, laughing nervously. _"I just love it, okay? So what if I'm just some silly fanboy, I'm glad to have someone like Darren or Blaine Anderson who plays him, as my idol because they've managed to make something of their life when they're freaking eighteen. I wish I'd managed to have an entire season and a half under my belt already like he has. He's... he's such a nice person; I wish I could meet him one day. Maybe when I'm on Broadway our paths will cross somehow."_

Oh Blaine was in deep trouble now.

_"I'm sorry, I talk too much." _Kurt said shyly.

"It's fine. I like listening to you talk Kurt," _Oh Blaine! Learn to shut your mouth!_

_"Well uh, do you have any idols as such?"_ Kurt asked, shifting the focus of the conversation, his blush practically audible over the phone.

"Well, sort of. I mean, I really like a whole load of actors and stuff but I don't think I have like, one main idol. I mean, there **is** this one guy I discovered recently. And he's managed to put up with the douche-baggiest guy I've ever known and for quite some time, though I don't know how long to be exact. But I feel really proud of the guy for being so amazing when they broke up. I mean sure, he was upset - anyone would be after breaking up with your boyfriend - but this guy was so strong he managed to end up talking about how he was looking forward to beating this guys show choir just to see the look on his face."

_"Why do I have the feeling I know this guy?" _Kurt asked.

"You know him! Wow, that's so cool. I wish I knew him better because he sounds like such an amazing guy." Blaine smiled goofily to himself.

_"You're such a goober Blake," _Kurt laughed.

"Who me? No... never," Blaine laughed.

"_Shoot. I'm really sorry Blake, but I should really go. It's really late here and I have to be pretty early tomorrow._" Kurt sighed sadly.

_"_Oh shit. Sorry. I totally forgot about the time difference between here and LA. I'm sorry, I should let you go. I'll talk to you later Kurt," Blaine babbled and Kurt let slip a quiet laugh.

_"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Blake,"_ he said happily.

"See you later Kurt"

Even if Blaine wouldn't admit it to himself just yet, and even if he'd only heard the boy's voice twice, he was totally falling for this Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blainers put your phone away, we're filming in like, two minutes,"

"Sorry Jeff," Blaine said apologetically, sliding his phone back into his Blazer pocket.

"Dude, what's up? You hardly ever text anyone on set?" Jeff asked as he leaned back on one of the leather sofas on set that Blaine had been stood near.

"What? Oh um, just texting a friend." He said casually. But Jeff being Jeff and one of his best friends saw right through it.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"Into position people!" called one of the directors from the side of the set.

"You are totally telling me all about this later." Jeff said, poking Blaine in the side playfully as he moved to his spot for the beginning of the scene. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Who's Kurt?" asked Jeff. He'd managed to find Blaine mid way back to his car at the end of the day, phone in hand and had snuck up behind him and stolen the phone from his grasp.<p>

"Shut up! Gimmie that," Blaine complained, trying to grab his phone back out of Jeff's hands.

"Not till you explain who Kurt is. And wow, that's a lot of texts," Jeff noted as he quickly scrolled through to see the long relay of messages on Blaine's iPhone.

"Jeeeff!" Blaine whined, lunging again for his phone. Jeff laughed and chucked it back and Blaine managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"You're so annoying sometimes man," Blaine scowled, as he continued walking to his car.

"C'mon B. just tell me who Kurt is and I'll leave you be. Is he your secret boyfriend?"

"Jeff!"

"What?"

"No. He is not, okay? He's just a friend. He... he rang me by accident a couple of weeks back thinking he'd rung his friend and I cheered him up. His boyfriend had just dumped him and when he opened up a bit he told me it was this guy I used to know from my old school back in Ohio who was a total jerk and hasn't changed in the slightest. We've kept in touch and I'd say we're pretty good friends now. All apart from the fact that he's openly admitted that he's a huge fan of me and I lied to him and said my name was Blake and not Blaine. He's a massive fan Jeff, and I don't know how long I can keep up the lie that I'm just a regular guy and not '**The** Blaine Anderson' and the longer I stay in touch with him the more guilty I feel but I still want to talk to him because he's such a nice person. Is **that** enough information for you Jeff?"

"Woah... Blaine..."

"I'm a terrible person for leading him on." Blaine sighed.

"You know you're going to have to tell him at some point though right?" Jeff said sadly.

"Like I could forget," Blaine sighed. They'd reached Blaine's car and now he was looking for his keys in his jeans pocket.

"Okay well, are you guys just texting?"

"Well it started because he accidentally called me. Then we spoke a few more times on the phone, texted a whole load and we email sometimes too when either of us is really busy." Blaine admitted.

"And he hasn't twigged yet?"

"No. I'm really surprised. I mean, I've accidentally let slip enough little clues that he could probably connect the dots if he thought about it. He's naive enough to not notice for now though and I'm praying it stays that way."

"Okay. Well, has he ever mentioned wanting to see you instead of just talking?"

"No. Not yet though I'm sure he will soon. It's been nearly a month now," Blaine sighed.

"Well, can I suggest something then?"

"Please. I'm all ears, Jeff."

"Don't bring it up yourself, obviously, and if he does, act a little shy about it. Say you don't like the way you look or something if he asks you to send a picture and say you'd much rather do it over Skype. Set yourself up a Skype account and then you'll both see each other for the first time together. That way you get to see him for real and he you."

"I... yeah. That doesn't sound too bad. But what if he gets angry?"

"Blaine. You didn't tell him who you really were because he would've acted differently. He wouldn't have wanted to get to know you in the way he has if he knew you were famous. Its one of the few downsides there are to getting famous and it sucks. But I reckon this guy is worth it. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, do you like this guy?"

"Of course, that's why I'm so annoyed I'm pretending to be someone else."

"No, Blaine. I mean; do you **really** like this guy?" Jeff said, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. Blaine finally got the message and bit his lip, ducked his head, and nodded.

"I think so. I mean... oh god I don't know. I'm pretty sure I've been crushing on him since like, our second phone call. He's... he's just so kind and caring, and he, god his laugh Jeff, it's adorable and... I... I don't know..."

"You are so whipped," Jeff said, a short laugh escaping his lips and placing a small smile on Blaine's.

"Yeah I... I guess so. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like either Blaine or Blake that way?"

"Blaine. Quit. Yo. Worrying!" Jeff said. "Look, has he ever sounded embarrassed, and not like normal embarrassed, the kind of 'oh crap I'm embarrassing myself in front of this guy I was totally trying to impress' sort of embarrassed, whenever you've talked over the phone."

"I... I guess so... I'm not entirely sure what you just said," Blaine laughed.

"Okay, well, has he been at all flirty in the things he's said? Text or otherwise,"

"Probably. I mean, I thought he was probably flirting slightly at the time but maybe I was just interpreting it in my head because I want him to be..."

"Right okay. That's it. Get in the car. I'm reading the texts you've sent to check for flirting on either of your parts. And I would know, you should see some of mine and Nick's texts. Although actually, on second thoughts: don't." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that. His co-stars were hilariously couple-y both on and off set and though their characters were supposed to be best friends, some of the fans thought they were much more. "Anyway. You are going to drive us to your place. We're going to set you up a Skype account ready for whenever the situation arises. I am going to give you some of the best advice you're ever going to get, and we're going to play videogames until way too late because we don't have any scenes tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." Blaine sighed as he opened his car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Awesome. Hey, do you reckon we could let Nick in on this?"

"Might as well I guess, what with you and your big mouth,"

"Hey!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine stop being so mopey and join in, even if you are crap." Jeff said, poking his side as they laid out on the various sofas and beanbag chairs in Blaine's penthouse, some first person shooter game being played by Nick and Jeff very competitively, a large assortment of unhealthy food spread over the coffee table. Blaine wasn't even attempting to keep up with what was going on, he was too absorbed in his own spiralling thoughts that were occasionally interrupted by a text from Kurt.

"I'm sorry, guys." He sighed, slumping further down in his seat. "I'm no fun at all am I?"

"You could be worse," Nick noted just before he managed to kill Jeff's character with a headshot. "Score!"

"Damn, how'd you find me?"

"You're never hard to find. Plus I can see you on the other half of the screen stupid,"

Jeff just laughed as he waited for his character to re-spawn and for his game to resume. Blaine received another text from Kurt and quickly returned his attention to his phone. Noticing the dopey grin on Blaine's face, Jeff's laughter turned into a sly grin as he pulled out his phone and found the camera app.

"Blaine?" he asked to get him to look at the camera.

"What? Oi! Jeff!" he whined as he realised what was going on. He reached out a hand to cover the camera lens but it was too late, there were already 4 or 5 pictures in quick succession.

"I hate you Jeff."

"You love me really," he laughed as he jumped up from his seat and clambered over the sofa.

"What are you doing now?" Blaine complained as he turned around to see where Jeff was searching.

"Where's your laptop man? I swear it's around here somewhere."

"Oh god." Blaine groaned, sinking into his seat again and curling up in a ball. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeff, you know you're insane right?"

"You love me for it,"

"Well, I love you in spite of it more like."

"Hey!"

"What is he doing with those photos?" Blaine asked, his voice beginning to sound defeated.

"Putting them on Tumblr and making a twitter post that links to them of course," Jeff said chirpily as if it was obvious. Blaine groaned and curled up tighter, as if hiding would make the crazy blonde stop or go away.

"Oh god,"

"Now, what to caption it?"

"Jeeeeeff,"

"_Blaine texts secret lover boy_?"

"No! He's a friend Jeff,"

"That's what they all say," Nick laughed.

"Nick you're not helping," Blaine complained.

"Sorry man," Nick said, still laughing slightly.

"So how about '_Blaine can't help but smile as he reads yet another text from mystery guy_'?" Jeff suggested.

"Oh my god Jeff. He's not a mystery guy! He's just a friend."

"You know the more you say that, the more he's going to take it as 'very much not just friends' right?" Nick said.

"But he is! We're friends Jeff," Blaine protested.

"Friends with benefits?" Jeff asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Jeff what are you doing **now** with my laptop?" Blaine said, changing the subject.

"Just making a Tumblr post of this conversation," he smiled deviously.

"Oh god. Just like, go away Jeff. I can't believe I thought you'd be helpful," Blaine groaned, hiding his face in a couch cushion whilst Jeff and Nick laughed.

"You wait till you see the notes this will get," Jeff smirked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this one's a little short but it needed to be separate form the next one so..._

Reviews are like love by the way :) I'd really appreciate just a message to say you're reading


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: If I'd gotten round to naming these chapters, this one would be **The Big Reveal**._

* * *

><p><em>So, I was wondering... - K<em>

_Oh, I'm intrigued now - B_

_Okay, I'm not wondering, I'm just... I can't find the words for this :/ - K_

_It's okay Kurt :) You don't have to ask if you're not sure how to say it. I'd rather you found the right words (though I can't deny I'm curious now) - B_

_I... I can't stop wondering what you look like. I really want to put a face to your name... that's not weird is it? - K_

_Not at all Kurt. I know exactly what you mean. I really wish I could see you. I wish we could meet up somewhere but apparently the world has decided to put a hell of a lot of space between us :( - B_

_It's not creepy if I ask you to send me a picture of you is it? - K_

_No but it's unfair because then one of us get's to see the other first - B_

_Okay so maybe that's true. But I still want to see you - K_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Blaine cursed under his breath.

"Wow someone's happy today," Nick laughed, nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"Niiiick. He wants to **see** me," Blaine whined.

"C'mon we talked about this remember?"

"Yeah I know but... oh I really didn't want this to happen so soon. I like him too much, okay?"

"Places people!" called the set director, cutting the conversation short.

"Blaine, chill. Just, text him back later saying you really want to see him too and that maybe you should Skype. The rest is inevitable and unavoidable so don't stress Blaine. Just focus now. Remember your lines," he offered.

"Right." Blaine said to himself, slipping his phone into his pocket and taking his place on set.

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing," Blaine thought aloud, closing his eyes and hitting the video call button. It rang and rang but there was no reply.<p>

'_Call dropped'_

_Maybe he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to see me after all?_

Just then a message popped up on Skype chat. It was Kurt's screen name.

_Sorry! I was just about to pick up but then my stupid brother walked in and I had to kick him out, oh my god I hate Finn. Sorryyy! - Kurt,_

_It's okay :) _Blaine replied. _You gonna pick up if I ring you this time?_

He knew he was just enjoying the last moments before all this ended but he couldn't help it. A moment later a screen popped up and told him Kurt was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I can't see you," he said. The screen was just black; no video.

"Oh wait,_ there's_ the button! You see the one that says start video?"

"Oh right. Found it," Blaine laughed.

"Okay, we'll click it together right?"

"You jump, I jump?"

"Oh god that's a titanic quote," Kurt laughed.

"Maybe," Blaine laughed, unable to contain the small smirk on his face.

"Ugh, anyway. Three..."

"Two,"

"One!" they said simultaneously. Blaine closed his eyes and clicked.

"Hey," Kurt said. Blaine couldn't open his eyes to see the smiled I imagined on Kurt's face because before another second had passed Kurt realised.

"Holy..."

"Please let me explain Kurt," Blaine sighed, biting his lip and finally opening his eyes.

**Big** mistake there.

_Holy shit he's attractive. No wonder - NOT the time Blaine! some other time when he doesn't hate you maybe...  
><em>

"I'm listening," he said curtly, his blue eyes showing en entire spectrum of emotion that Blaine didn't even want to go near.

"I... I'm sorry. I just," he sighed, shutting his eyes again. _It's easier if you can't see him. It's easier Blaine._ "I was so surprised by your call that day that I was caught off guard. I was... I was determined to cheer you up. I was so surprised when you didn't hang up and go back to calling your friend that I wanted to keep you talking, cheer you up, do anything to just listen. To just have a normal conversation... it's something I don't get very much... God now I sound stupid..." he sighed, his forehead scrunching up and he was so tempted to just lean forward and hide his face in the desk, to feel the safety of the cold varnished wood.

"I was so... so **happy**, to just have a normal conversation. To have one where I wasn't immediately judged for my fame and could just talk about everyday things. Like ex-boyfriends who are douche bags, or show choirs, or NYADA applications. They seem like the most normal things in the world to talk about but all I ever get when I talk to strangers is how they admire my work or something to do with my fame... Don't get me wrong, I love having fans, but I feel like I don't deserve them. I got lucky; it's as simple as that. I got lucky and got my dreams but I swapped my normal life for it. I swapped all the trivial things that go into making us who we are for fame and it probably ruined me... But then there you were," he reached up and rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact he was wiping away tears and pressed on. If he was ever going to get it all out, it would have to be here, now. No going back.

"You just, brought me back to normality and... And you kept me sane... And talking to you was just so... **easy**. So nice and natural and I never wanted to have to say goodbye to you... I hate lying - flat out hate it. But I knew that if you found out who I was you... you wouldn't be the same around me. Well, I guess you wouldn't react the same way is a better way to put it because you were never actually around me because you're in Lima and I'm in LA and **fuck** I'm rambling." _Okay, just, hide your face in your hands. That's probably best._

"I knew though that if... if the press found out about you they'd go mad for it. And I didn't want that to happen. I still don't. I... God I'm such a mess... I guess this is the real me," He sniffed, wiping away more tears. "I'm just some hopeless idiot. I made probably as many mistakes as I could've without flat out telling you who I am. But I was so glad you never guessed it that I... I couldn't bring myself to... tell you. I... I'm a horrible person... you should, never talk to me again, and, tell me to, leave you alone." His sniffling matched the pauses in his broken words, his eyes streaming.

"I'm sorry. Just... just tell me you hate me and, let's get this over with."

There was a pause. A long one at that. Blaine opened his eyes and stopped hiding behind his hands. If anything, he owed it to Kurt to face him, to make sure Kurt knew this wasn't all some stupid act and that this was him - laid bare and stripped of his mask. This was '_Just Blaine_'. Not '_Blaine Anderson_'. If anyone, this was '_Blake_'.

"No." Kurt finally said.

"Wh... what?" Blaine asked, shocked, wiping away another silent tear.

"No... I won't tell you I hate you." he said. He was sat cross-legged on a bed - probably his - and had his arms crossed but not tightly. He seemed... like he was relaxing or something. Blaine still didn't dare look into his eyes for fear of never wanting to look away again because Kurt was so beautiful even though he had about 12 different emotions running through his mind at once.

"Wh... you don't have to spare my feelings Kurt. I don't care. Just give it to me straight,"

"I'm not sparing your feelings. I won't tell you I hate you because that's not true. Sure I'm mad but... I guess I'm mostly mad at myself."

"What? Why?"

"Because it never clicked. Not once did it occur to me that this was who you really are. And I can't believe I never thought twice about it... But I'm also glad I did. Because either way I still really like you. And... And now I have an excuse to talk to you... Because I really want to find out whether all those little things were true. Like, did one of your friends really nearly smash a piano?"

"Yeah," Blaine laughed lightly, his heart soaring and tears stopping. "Jeff was trying to do this impressive spin during a break between scenes and nearly knocked the legs out from under a piano on set."

"See... it's the things like that." Kurt had uncrossed his arms now, letting them rest on his knees as he leant back against his pillows.

"So... You really don't hate me?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"Not at all. It's... it's actually really hard to hate you," Kurt blushed.

"Okay, now that's seriously hard to believe." Blaine laughed happily. "And it's another thing to add to my list I reckon,"

"Which list is this?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Just a list of things I can't believe right now," Blaine smiled. "One, that you're actually still talking to me. Two, that you don't hate me. And three, that the guy that I have a crush on just said it's hard to hate me..." Blaine said, unable to control his rising blush as he spoke.

"You... you have a crush on me?" Kurt asked. Blaine dipped his head and blushed harder, but nodded, biting his lip.

"Well... How about I tell you my unbelievable list?" Kurt asked though he sounded a little breathless.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, looking up.

"Okay well I think I have to start with one, you're Blaine Anderson. Two would have to be that I never put the clues together. Three... three would be that you actually want to talk to me... and four... Four is that the guy I have a crush on just admitted he has a crush on me too,"

"You..." Blaine couldn't even say it. Kurt just smiled, a perfect broad smile that felt like it lit up the whole of Blaine's penthouse. "Wow..."

"I know right?" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt... I know this is... probably me being too forward but... would you, would you do me the honour of, of being my boyfriend?" he asked nervously, his heart beating what felt like one hundred miles an hour. He bit his lip and chanced a glance at Kurt.

"I'd love that," he said, his breath catching in his throat but his eyes shining.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Big Reveal over, what do you think? Please, please **please** go leave a review :) xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: sorry about the gap between chapter uploads. I wrote the first five all as one sort of tbc story that I planned to post at some point and decided to get a load of it up once I realised I_ _loved the storyline too much__ and sorta didn't get time to write much more for a short while. I'll try and post as often as I can, I have some hopefully great plans for them :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

"_**Kurt Hummel:**__ is now in a relationship"_

_**Rachel Berry:**__ Oh My God! Kurt! Spill! xxx_

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**__ Go get some Hummel! ;)_

_**Mercedes Jones:**__ Holy Crap! You are so telling us everything! xxxx_

_**Finn Hudson:**__ Good for you man :) Do I get to do the whole 'don't you dare hurt my little brother' speech?_

_**Santana Lopez:**__ Hey Hummel, want a foursome with me and Britt?_

_**Rachel Berry:**__ Seriously Santana? They've just started dating and you say that? xxx_

_**Santana Lopez:**__ Oh calm yo tits Berry._

_** Kurt Hummel: **__Finn! I'm three months older than you! I'm not your little brother. Just because you're a giant :P_

_**Quinn Fabray: **__I'm so happy for you Kurt, :D xx_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Thanks Q :D_

* * *

><p><em>You did say you <em>_**don't**__ have Facebook, didn't you? - K_

_I did. Should I definitely not go on there anyway? - B_

_Well some of my friends have a habit of being total idiots and seriously embarrassing... - K_

_They sound like they'd get on well with Jeff. I don't know if you saw, but a couple of days ago he took pictures of me when I didn't realise, and you know, just had to put them straight onto twitter - B_

_I saw those. I was wondering who the lucky 'mystery guy' was - K_

_Well, I case you haven't guessed yet, I was texting you :) - B_

_Really? - K_

_Really - B_

_I wish I could see you now then; you looked adorable in those photos - K_

_Really? I thought I looked like a total idiot - B_

_Yeah but you were an adorable idiot :P - K_

_Okay now I'm really glad you can't see me else you'd see me blushing - B_

_Aw but you looked cute when you were blushing yesterday - K_

_You really know how to make me blush Kurt, I haven't blushed this much in forever - B_

_I'll be sure to make you blush loads tonight on Skype then ;) - K_

_Blaine, I may have forgotten I'm supposed to be having a sleepover with some of the glee club gang tonight :/ - K_

_Kurt, it's fine. Although actually, I'd really like to meet some of your friends - B_

_Really? I don't know, they're seriously mental. I'm having a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes and I don't want to make you think all my friends are mental :P - K_

_Kurt, you know how crazy some of the Dalton cast are, Jeff especially. And I really want us to be more than just texts and Skype calls. I want to prove myself to your friends the way that I'm sure your friends would want me to. So meeting a few of them over Skype would surely make this feel more real for them because they're sure I exist. - B_

_Sorry if I've said too much - B_

_Blaine... you are amazing. I would be so proud to introduce you to them, though you don't have to prove anything. They don't doubt in the slightest that you don't exist but I'd be so excited to take my laptop to the sleepover and wow them with my amazing and charming boyfriend :) - K_

_Really? - B_

_Really :) - K_

* * *

><p>"Kuuuurrt,"<p>

"Huh?" Kurt said snapping out of his daze to find that somehow he'd missed at least three scenes of the film they were watching.

"Kurt, Mercedes and I were **trying **to discuss the matter of which of them Bella should truly be with! Weren't you listening?" Rachel asked bossily, as she reached for a handful of popcorn from the large bowl they'd made.

"Oh, right. Not really no," he said sheepishly.

"Kurt get your mind off your boyfriend for a moment and remember we exist," Rachel huffed.

"Rachel!"

"Rach that's not fair. Think of all the times you've not been paying attention because you were thinking about Finn,"

"Whose side are you on Mercedes?"

"Girls! Can we please go a week without someone bickering?" Kurt sighed, letting his head fall backwards into the pillows beside him and shutting his eyes.

"Sorry boo," Mercedes sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "If I'm honest, I'm jealous."

"What?"

"You know what you're doing, or at least I think you do. You know who you're in love with. My love life is hardly straightforward right now. I can't sort out whether I'm more in love with Sam or Shane and it's killing me to put either of them through this," Mercedes sighed sadly, stuffing another couple of popcorn kernels into her mouth.

"Oh 'Cedes, it'll be okay. You know you'll make the right choice in the end right?"

"Yeah..." she sighed. "I guess,"

"Well I for one am very glad to be in such a stable relationship with Finn."

Mercedes and Kurt couldn't help but snort with laugher at that and she glared at them angrily.

"Fine then. Maybe not so stable all the time because yes we've had our ups and downs but we're finally on a level playing field and I'm so happy to be sharing this relationship with Finn."

"Oh god please don't talk about Finn in those lovey-dovey terms around me. He's my **brother** Rachel. Yes I'm glad you're both happy but please, dear god, please don't feel the need to give me any details." Kurt cringed, hiding his face in his hands. Mercedes laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at him, watching him manage to bat them away before they could come anywhere near his face.

"Sorry but you asked me about it Kurt."

"You didn't have to go on at me for a solid ten minutes about your freaking sex life and how much you enjoy kissing him!" Kurt whined.

"Guys, shouldn't we be watching the movie?" Mercedes said, trying to hide her laughter.

"I have no idea where we're at anyway," Kurt admitted offhandedly. He grabbed another handful of popcorn and glanced at the clock.

"Which is why we started the conversation, remember Kurt?" Rachel said pointedly.

"And what's with the glancing at the clock?" Mercedes added.

"Okay, calm girls. Yes I am distracted. Yes I am conscious of the time. All because of, as you put it this morning, my 'elusive' new boyfriend." Rachel let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Do we get to meet him soon?"

"Rachel..." Kurt said, feigning annoyance before letting his act go. "Yes,"

"I can't wait! He'd better be a hottie but he'd better not be an airhead too. We all want the best for you and I totally hope you found someone who's totally worth it," she babbled at the speed of light. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh quiet, Rachel. Although, when I talked to him this morning he said he really wanted to impress you guys so you thought he was worthy of dating me, which even I have to say is totally adorable," Kurt said, swooning a little inside.

"Okay, that is super cute," Mercedes noted, nudging his shoulder and smiling at him.

"We'd planned to video call again tonight but then I remembered I had you two lovely ladies to entertain me tonight. He said it was totally fine for me go and not call because you guys booked me first," he smiled before giving Rachel a look that clearly said 'booked' was probably the right word. "But he also said he'd still really like to talk again tonight because he wanted to meet you guys,"

Mercedes squealed a little and hugged him whilst Rachel looked at him adoringly.

"Aw that's so sweet of him! It's so considerate of him and cute,"

"He said he's going to call when he gets a chance because he works Fridays and that he's really excited about meeting you two. He really wants to, and I quote guys, 'prove himself' to you guys,"

"Okay, now he's just downright adorable. If he wasn't gay and dating you I'd totally snap him up. Even if he does live in California."

"Los Angeles to be precise," Kurt noted.

"Los Angeles, California? You only told me that he lived on the other side of America," complained Rachel.

"Yes, Los Angeles. That's why it's also a little more difficult for us to talk. It's hard to get the time zones right."

"Wow..."

"But he's worth it right?" Mercedes asked happily, lying onto her stomach and resting her head on her hands.

"Yes," Kurt smiled, sinking into his pillows. "He's amazing. You have, no idea what you're in for girls. He's such a dreamboat and... and he thinks so highly of me too. I... I have no idea how to explain this but, like... just, the way he acts. It's adorable. Just talking to him, he's so bashful. Like blushing whenever I compliment him..."

"You're totally whipped Kurt," Mercedes smiled.

"I know..." Kurt blushed.

* * *

><p>"He's online," Kurt beamed as he glanced over at his laptop sometime later.<p>

"Call him, call him, call him, call him, call him!" Rachel chanted, Mercedes joining in too. A small message popped up to say Blaine was calling anyway so he smiled and clicked to pick up the call.

"Hello?" Kurt asked as the new window opened.

"Hey," Blaine's cheery voice sounded over Kurt speakers. "Waiiit, where's the button again? Never mind, found it!" Kurt giggled as he clicked the start video button and his webcam sprung into life, showing a mini pixelated version of himself in Rachel's room with Rachel and Mercedes sat either side of him. But a few seconds later Blaine appeared on the screen and both girls' jaws fell open.

"Hey," Kurt breathed happily, his cheeks tinting slightly pinker.

"Kurt!" squealed Rachel.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mercedes asked quietly, her eyes wide. Kurt turned to see her expression and tried to keep his laughter from breaking free whilst also feeling his cheeks burn a deeper shade of pink than before.

"Um, which of you is Mercedes and which is Rachel?" Blaine asked, his blush visible easily.

"I'm Rachel Berry!" she piped up immediately and proudly as if this was any other time she was introducing herself to someone important.

"And I'm Mercedes Jones," Mercedes smiled gently but nervously.

"I really hope I'm not interrupting your evening girls," Blaine said, though his tone was charming his cheeks were still pink and his demeanour showed his nervousness.

"Not at all!" Rachel beamed. Kurt was tempted to tell her to tone it down and be herself but thought maybe it was best for her to let her put her front on, to let her use it to keep herself in check. "We've all been really intrigued to find out who Kurt's new mystery man was," she nudged Kurt playfully on the shoulder and Kurt couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"They have not shut up about it all day at school. I got cornered by this one earlier being all interrogating about it all."

"I just really wanted to make sure you weren't dating some flooze who didn't think you were worth it Kurt! I was trying to look out for you,"

"Trying to scare the hell out of me more like," Kurt muttered making Mercedes laugh lightly, Kurt's humour breaking though her shock.

"Well Rachel Berry, I can assure you I'll do my best to be worth Kurt's affection. And I really hope I don't seem to be a flooze," he chuckled lightly a small laugh that made Kurt's insides fill with butterflies.

"Are you, Blaine Anderson, really dating Kurt?" Mercedes plucked up what must've been a fair amount of courage to ask.

"If he'll take me; yes Mercedes Jones." He blushed, biting his lip as the corners of his mouth turned up into an adorable smile that made Kurt's heart race.

"Kurt, I may not say much for a while, don't mind me, I'm just still in a bit of shock," she laughed happily. He gave her a thank you smile and she wrapped her arms around his slim shoulders for a slightly giddy hug.

"Well, Kurt tells me you guys are in glee club right?" Blaine asked, smiling bashfully.

"Oh yes! We're currently preparing for our Regional's performance which is in just under two weeks time!" Rachel piped up.

"So I've heard. I bet you guys are going to be amazing" Blaine smiled.

"Well, we can't confirm anything yet because we haven't actually settled on anything yet for our set-list-"

"Because you still want all the solos," Mercedes interjected.

"You guys sure are competitive for the spotlight," Blaine smiled.

"Just a little," Mercedes laughed.

"Well how 'bout you guys have your own little spotlight now? I'd really love to hear you guys sing. Just to, you know, confirm my belief that you guys are totally gonna rock Regional's," he smiled.

"Oh my god! That would be totally amazing."

"Let me guess Rachel, you want to go first," Mercedes laughed as Rachel gushed.

"Well now that you offer," Rachel said and Kurt couldn't contain his laughter. Rachel shot him a look but when Mercedes joined in with the laughter she dropped it and started tucking her hair behind her ears.

Rachel then proceeded to sing her rendition of _Go Your Own Way_ after quickly running to find her iPod to play herself some backing music.

Mercedes sung _Spotlight_ and Kurt and Rachel accompanied her with backing vocals, taking the places of Tina and Britt from when she performed it for her West Side audition.

Then it was Kurt's turn...

"So Kurt, what are you going to sing?" Rachel asked after they'd clapped and congratulated Mercedes on her song just as they had for Rachel.

"Um... okay, let my grab my iPod. I need to think a moment," he said, getting up to rummage around in his bag. Had he looked over his shoulder at any moment he'd have seen Mercedes and Rachel looking back at him over their shoulders and Blaine - probably not as slyly as he'd intended - getting a good look at his ass.

"Okay, this one." Kurt said as he returned to where they were sat around his laptop and grabbed the speakers Rachel had used for her own performance, before hitting play on the acoustic track.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine's mouth dropped open a little, a smile playing on his lips as he listened. As Kurt began the next part, Mercedes and Rachel quietly accompanied him, singing backing vocals.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..._

"Wow Kurt," Blaine managed as Kurt's voice finally faded as the last note ended. Kurt blushed profusely and he ducked his head as Mercedes threw her arms around his shoulders again.

"That was amazing," Blaine said earnestly.

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly, biting his lip slightly.

"You should sing that for the auditions for Regional's Kurt. I bet Mr Shue would totally give you a solo," Mercedes said.

"Yeah well... Rachel would probably pull something bigger out of the bag at the last minute and trump me," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Not if you sung_ Defying Gravity_." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes!" Rachel whined and Kurt laughed.

"Mercedes, remind me to get Kurt to sing _Defying Gravity_ sometime," Blaine laughed happily.

"Noted," Mercedes smiled at him.

"Well, I guess it's a little unfair of me to get you guys to sing and for me to not join in. Not that I'd be able to top Kurt's voice, but I could try and get close," Blaine offered. Kurt blushed deeply but smiled at Blaine.

"Please do," Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, wait a minute. I think I'll go find some accompaniment." He said, laughing slightly. He stood from his seat on the sofa and grabbed his laptop, walking around somewhere. Mercedes and Rachel shared a questioning glance before returning their eyes to the screen to see Blaine place his laptop down with a fairly large piano in view.

"Wow, front seats" Rachel beamed.

"You have a piano in your apartment?" Mercedes asked impressed.

"Yeah, I made sure the place was soundproofed first though so it wouldn't annoy the neighbours." Blaine smiled before sitting down at the piano stool.

"He's so thoughtful," Mercedes whispered in Kurt's ear, her voice full of affection.

"Is he passing the 'suitable boyfriend material' test?" Kurt whispered back.

"With flying colours Kurt," Mercedes smiled. "He's so bashful whenever you guys talk, it's adorable to witness," Kurt blushed slightly before returning his eyes to the screen and turning up the volume slightly as Blaine's fingers began to trail across the keys.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs... _ Blaine sung, Kurt's heart warming at it's sound even through the slightly crackled laptop speakers.

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Oh no,_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, cause here I go again..._

_I love you, I love you,_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?_

_Ah, he gave it all, he gave it all to me_

_Now can't you see?_

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_Not at all..._

_I love you, singing I love you..._

"That was amazing Blaine," Rachel said, swooning a little.

"Like, seriously," Mercedes seconded.

"It was beautiful," Kurt said. Blaine looked up and blushed at Kurt's words before getting up from his piano and sitting again on the sofa.

* * *

><p><em>I'll definitely remember to ask you to sing as often as possible if I know I'm going to get a front row view - K<em>

_Was it good then? - B_

_It was amazing Blaine! And I couldn't help but notice the change of pronoun - K_

_Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Did you enjoy the pronoun change? - B_

_Yes :) - K_

_:) You were amazing too by he way Kurt. And I'm totally going to have to get you to sing Defying Gravity sometime. If your rendition is as good as Mercedes believes then I'm sure it'll blow me away just as you did tonight - B_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, I'm reaaally sorry if this is rude or something but this is Mercedes (Kurt's best friend). I may have stolen Kurt's cell when he wasn't looking last night and borrowed your number :P sorry, I just really want to get to know you more and stuff. I didn't want you to think that we don't want to include you or anything and that just because you're famous you can't have normal (crazy) friends like us. God I'm rambling but yeah, it's Mercedes :D - M_

_Oh, hey Mercedes :) actually I think it's kind of cool, although I'm not totally sure Kurt's going to be happy you stole his phone :P but I think it's really nice of you to do this, because you don't have to go through the effort of talking to me and so on. So yeah :) how was the sleepover? - B_

_It was really fun. We may have asked Kurt to divulge a little into your relationship but I promise we didn't pry too much. I even managed to get Rachel to shut up when she started being just plain nosey. But seriously, Kurt is totally head over heels for you, it's seriously adorable to listen to him talk about you :) I feel actually pretty privileged to be able to a) talk to you and b) admit that you guys make a seriously cute couple. (I really hope I'm not being embarrassing / overstepping any lines wherever they should be drawn) - M_

_Well that's good, I'm glad you had fun. And I'm sure if Kurt was okay telling you then it shouldn't be too embarrassing for me :P I trust his judgement with you guys. And wow, I'm glad it's the same both ways then. And not at all, you're being far from embarrassing, if anything it's sort of like I've got my old best friends back and we're all talking about boys we have crushes on like we used to at our sleepovers :) it's fun to have a sense of normality back even if you are on the other side of the country :) - B _

_Aw well I'm glad I'm here then :D although I really should tell Kurt I stole his phone... :P and feel free to text me to talk about boys anytime :P - M _

_Believe me, if I feel the need to talk about boys, you'd me so much more help than any of my current friends. Jeff would probably just be totally embarrassing . - B _

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, Mercedes just told me she 'borrowed' your number. Please tell me she's not being a nuisance - K<em>

_Not at all, if anything she's being pretty funny. She's said nothing incriminating as of yet so that's a plus :P don't worry about her, she's just trying to make me feel more included in the glee group which I have to say is really nice :) - B_

_Oh well that's good then. I was scared she'd start being annoying or like, bugging you - K_

_Kurt, relax. It's fine, honestly. Really - B_

_Well if you said 'really' then it must be true :P - K_

_It really is :P - B_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, do you watch the Ellen DeGeneres show? - B<em>

_Yes! :D why? - K_

_Oh no reason. I'm just going to be on it tomorrow :P - B_

_Really? - K_

_Really :) - B_

_That's so cool, I love that show. Ellen's such a great host. - K_

* * *

><p>"<em>So Blaine, there are a lot of rumours going around constantly about you and about the show. Any that you can confirm for us?<em>" Ellen asked cheerily form her chair. Kurt watched as Blaine smiled happily from his bedroom TV screen as the pair chatted happily. He'd just given Ellen her own Warbler's jacket and she's put it on right away, joking about how she was totally one of the gang already.

"_Well I guess so. I didn't realise there were that many about me,_" he laughed, leaning back slightly and relaxing into the cushions.

"_Well, there's a couple about what's going to be coming up on __**Dalton!**__ in the next few episodes. Can you __**please **__tell us some about those?"_

"_I doubt it. I'm probably not supposed to and would get massively told off for revealing show secrets," _he laughed.

"_Aw well okay, maybe some about you instead then. Now, I have a little research team to give me stuff to talk about every now and then, and they found this picture on your co-star's blog," _Ellen smiled as a picture of Blaine appeared on the TV screen between them. It was the one where Blaine had been photographed mid-text to Kurt and Kurt's heart swelled at the sight, remembering that it was him who managed to make Blaine look so adorable.

"_Now, could you possibly tell us, just you know, out of curiosity, who you might have been texting?"_ she hedged, a friendly smile on her face. Blaine blushed slightly and bit his lip playfully.

"_I'm not sure I can. But it was someone really important to me, I'll give you that,"_

"_Could we maybe assume that you're dating this important someone?"_ Ellen asked, her tone genuinely interested but not in the sort of demanding-for-answers way some talk show hosts asked questions.

"_You can assume away if you so wish." _Blaine laughed,_ "But yes, I am indeed dating said important someone," _Blaine replied, trying to sound mysterious but failing and breaking out into laughter. _"Yeah, I'm really glad I met him. He means so much to me right now and I can't believe he said yes when I asked him out,"_

"_Oh so you asked him?" _Ellen smiled happily.

"_Yes. I hate to admit that I wasn't at all smooth and 'dapper' when I did it though, nothing like Darren would've done it I bet." _He laughed.

_Well, his character had several takes and a script to follow, Blaine on the other hand had been adorable when he'd asked, _thought Kurt_._

"_I was a nervous wreck, but totally thrilled when he said yes,"_

"_You heard it here first people!" _Ellen laughed, smiling. _"Well Blaine Anderson, I am really glad you found yourself a man. Now, we'll be back after just this short break when we'll be asking Blaine to play us a tune or two, live, here in the studio. Don't go anywhere!"_

Kurt couldn't resist the urge to text Blaine then and there, so he pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text just as the first ad started rolling.

_You don't have to be smooth and 'dapper', I still love you either way - K_

_I'm glad because I have honestly no idea how to act dapper without a script :P - B_

Blaine's text was sent after just a minute and Kurt smiled goofily at it for a moment before a vibration told him he had another text.

_PS, I love you too - B_

* * *

><p><em>So Mercedes, how long is it until Regional's? Kurt never mentioned a specific date but he said it was, like really soon. - B<em>

_It's next Friday, so just under two weeks from now. Why do you ask? - M_

_Well... I really want to see you guys perform. But most of all, I want to see you guys perform live and meet you guys all for real. D'you reckon you could not tell Kurt about this? Because I really want to come surprise him and I think I'll have a two week break from filming around then so I could come over and visit. That doesn't sound too crazy right? - B_

_Oh My God! Do it! Come and visit us please! I really want to see this happen! I totally won't tell Kurt anything! I won't tell anyone at all. :D - M_

_Okay, well I just checked with my manager and she says that it should be totally fine with the filming schedule and that I should go for it. I'm thinking you're going to agree on that idea :) - B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Short** **A/N:** **thank you so much to Charmedmich for the comments on my three most recent stories! It means so much to me and this chapter I'm posting sooner than I probably would've otherwise put it up because of you! :D**_

_**Sidenote: my other stories - I am terrible at sticking to one story but I'm going to try and stay with this one for now or at least post some more of Is It You? and finish the last chapter of Cough Syrup because I'm only planning on adding one more chapter to that story. At some point in the summer I will go back and try and finish as many stories as I can that I've left hanging. I do know roughly where I'm going with those i just get distracted by one-shot head-cannons. Sorryyyyy!**_

* * *

><p><em>So. Here we are. The meeting...: (Prepare for a long chapter :P )<br>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm here! Where's the best place to grab a seat? - B<em>

_Finally! You've got approx 20 mins till the show starts and the best seats are probably right at the front of the upper tier. Please tell me you've done something with our looks so no one will recognise you - M_

_Of course I have! You think I want people to know I'm here besides Kurt and you guys? And I've gotten myself a great seat right in the middle, two rows back form the front of the upper tier. It's a great view :D - B_

_See you after the show! - M_

_Break a leg! - B_

* * *

><p><em>Break a leg Kurt, I know you'll do amazing out there tonight! - B<em>

_Thanks, I might need it. I'm so nervous! - K_

_Don't be. You're going to be great :) - B_

_You have too much faith in me - K_

_Is that a problem? I thought that should be a good thing? - B_

_Shhh... - K_

_Am I distracting you from pre-amazing show nerves? - B_

_Maybe :P - K_

_Then I have succeeded (or at least a little) - B_

_You're adorable you are :P - K_

_And I'm hoping that's why you love me :) - B_

_How is everything you say adorable? - K_

_It's a gift, like yours is music - B_

_That and making me smile like and idiot :P - B_

_You really are a child :P - K_

_Only when I'm texting you :P - B_

_I have to go; we have to go sit out in the auditorium to watch our opponents (we're up last) and I'll have to leave my phone behind in the green room. I'll tell you how it goes :) - K_

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine mumbled to himself, smiling. "I'll know first hand,"

* * *

><p>Blaine cheered as loud as he could as the New Directions finished up their final number - <em>Here's To Us<em> - and watched proudly as the entire audience was on their feet. They'd absolutely killed it and the entire audience knew it. They'd beaten by miles the Warblers (who Blaine was annoyed to see Sebastian was still front man) who had performed _Stand_ and _Glad You Came_. The other group, The Hipsters, was a group of old retired grannies and the like, all hardly in tune and absolutely terrible. He was glad they'd stopped and he was sure he wasn't in the minority of the audience on that one. He'd absolutely loved Santana's rap section to their mash up (Kurt had informed him of their set list prior to the day and explained who was singing everything so he'd know who was who) and the girls had pulled off _Stronger_ brilliantly.

As the New Directions left the stage happily, already beginning to celebrate a great performance, the host returned to stage with a handheld mic.

"Well done to all the performers there. We'll now be taking a half hour break so the judges can convene and make their decision and we thank you in advance for your patience."

Blaine slipped quickly out of his seat and into the aisle, pulling out his phone as he did so.

_You guys were amazing! I'm coming to the green room, let me in will you? - B_

_Of course! Knock five times and I'll know it's you! - M_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god that was totally amazing!" Sugar squealed as they returned to the green room.<p>

"You guys, you guys seriously killed it out there today," Mr Shue beamed as he clapped some of the guys on the shoulder as they spilled back over the sofas.

"Santana, that was some awesome rapping," Puck said as he high fived her.

"Damn straight!" she said loudly as they al fell about into a group hug.

Mercedes quickly spotted the tiny green flashing light on her phone and grabbed it. She checked her texts and quickly told Blaine to know five times before setting it to the camera App.

"Guys! I want a group photo!" she squealed happily, still on her adrenaline high. They all bundled in to a big group pile and Mercedes balanced her phone on the chair, making sure the shot was lined up before hitting the timer button and racing to join the group, pulling Kurt into a massive hug. The flash went off and they all went back to talking loudly but after a few seconds Mercedes heard the door knock five times. Still holding onto Kurt from when they'd hugged, she yelled that she'd get it and pulled Kurt towards the door with her.

"Mercedes, what's going on? You have that look in your eyes," Kurt asked suspiciously. She tried to hold back her grin but instead opened the door a little.

"We'll be just a moment guys," she called over her shoulder before pulling a very confused Kurt into the empty corridor.

"Mercedes what's-" Kurt started before he spotted him.

He was standing sheepishly in a plain, casual outfit of jeans, a hoodie and a baseball cap. His hair was very curly and spilling out from underneath the hat that was pulled fairly low over his face. However at the sight of Kurt, he pulled the hat off ceremoniously to reveal his identity.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt spluttered.

"Hi Kurt," he smiled sheepishly, biting one side of his bottom lip in his nerves that he told himself didn't exist and that he was just excited and that he wasn't scared Kurt wouldn't like him in person.

"You... you're here! How...?"

"_Ahem-_Mercedes," he coughed, sending her a look to find her beaming excitedly at Kurt's expression.

"You didn't tell me?" Kurt asked, turning to her.

"And miss this reaction? No way. Your face is priceless," she laughed.

"I hate you and I love you and oh my god I'm actually glad you didn't tell me," Kurt gushed, pulling Mercedes into a hug quickly.

"You're welcome," she smiled as he pulled back to look at Blaine again. "I'll leave you two a minute," she said, slipping back inside.

"I... I can't believe you're here," Kurt managed.

"I'm not imposing or anything? I just really wanted to see you perform live and I wanted to support you and-" but he was cut off as Kurt barrelled into him and pulled him into a hug.

"Screw Regional's, just you being here is all I could've asked for," Kurt gushed happily into Blaine's ear as they hugged.

"So it's safe to say you're not mad then?" Blaine chuckled happily, squeezing his boyfriend tight and loving the way he fit in his arms.

"How could I be?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he pulled back, leaving his hands on Blaine's shoulders to properly take in his appearance and how he was **really** here.

"I was so proud of you on that stage today," Blaine said, getting lost in Kurt's eyes.

"I didn't have a very big part though," Kurt shrugged.

"You were part of the best team out there. I spent the entire time looking for you, and I was so glad to see you singing your heart out up there. You guys totally deserve first place,"

"You're too nice to me," Kurt blushed.

"So sue me, because I don't want to stop," Blaine smirked, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"You know, you should totally come and join us in the green room," Kurt invited.

"Your teammates wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked nervously, biting his bottom lip again.

"Not in the slightest. C'mon," Kurt said. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and pulled him towards the door, opening it with his free hand and poking his head in.

"Guys!" he called over the ruckus that was their after-performance celebration of a great performance. He caught Mercedes' eye and she beamed uncontrollably at him. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind if my boyfriend joined us. Is that okay?"

"Oh my god!" Rachel practically screamed. The rest of the group, bewildered by Rachel's reaction, nodded nonchalantly, all secretly dying to meet the guy who they'd known nothing about for nearly four full weeks (the longest time anything had ever stayed secret for within the glee club). Kurt beamed smugly at them before pushing the door fully open to reveal himself and Blaine.

"No. Freaking. Way." Said Puck slowly.

"Is this for real?" asked Santana,

"It's that guy Kurt had in his locker!" Brittany smiled,

"New Directions," Kurt smiled, as he and Blaine entered the room full of gawping teens (plus one also gawping teacher who had some understanding of teen celeb culture). "This is my boyfriend Blaine,"

"Hi everyone," Blaine said nervously, giving them a small wave with his hands that wasn't in Kurt's. The ensuing bundled hug that followed was almost as overwhelming as the screams. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and never let go as they were trapped in the middle of the pile up. When they finally let them breathe again and pulled back Blaine could actually understand what they were saying.

"Kurt, correct me if I'm wrong, but is this **the** Blaine Anderson?" Mr Shue asked slowly. He'd been the only one not to bundle on them.

"Yes. I accidentally rang him when Sebastian broke up with me, thinking I was ringing Mercedes and instead rang him. He was nice to me and cheered me up and we decided to stay in touch. After a while we decided to Skype each other because it was the closest thing to meeting in person when he lives in Los Angeles and that's when he finally revealed who he was. I was totally shocked but heard him out and when he told me he had a crush on me I couldn't help but admit I felt the same. We've been dating ever since but today is the first time we've been able to meet in the flesh." Kurt explained before adding just to Blaine "Did I miss anything out?"

"You missed out the bit where I was totally **not** dapper and practically broke down in front of you whilst you heard me out about why I hadn't told you this was who I really was. But I think you covered everything else," Blaine smirked.

"Well, I was trying to save you the embarrassment," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand and smiling at him.

"You guys are so adorable," Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks Mercedes." Kurt laughed. "I can't admit that you may be sneaky in not telling me you were helping arrange this meeting, but I love you for it,"

"Could all performers please return to the stage? We're about to announce the results!" cried a voice over the intercom as a red light started flashing on the wall.

"C'mon guys." Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands together.

"Oh god," Kurt said nervously as they made their way through the corridors, still hand in hand with Blaine.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You guys were amazing out there," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I don't know. You're probably being too nice to me again," Kurt said, biting his lip but making Blaine smirk.

"Hey," he said, stopping just off stage in the crowds of convening performers who were taking their places and arranging themselves on the stage behind the curtain. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt, you guys were amazing. You should be proud of your performance because you blew the others out of the water. You should be more confident Kurt, because you guys totally nailed it. And I know how hard it is to get something like this right."

"Kurt!" yelled Puck from somewhere in the arranging New Directions.

"One second!" Kurt yelled back over his shoulder before turning to face Blaine again. "You really think so?"

"Really Kurt. Now go before the guy with the Mohawk gets angry at me," he said, laughing to himself lightly. Kurt smiled briefly before nodding and running to join his teammates. Blaine stood back, making sure he was well out of sight and replaced his hat to make sure he was unrecognisable. The curtain slowly rose to reveal the showchoirs and the announcer returned to the stage, microphone in hand and envelope at the ready.

"In third place," the announcer started as the drum roll took over. He opened the envelope slowly before pulling the microphone to his mouth again. "The Hipsters!"

The pensioners all smiled happily, clearly happy to have gotten this far, as they took their small trophy and left the stage.

"And now, in first place and going to Nationals is..."

The suspense was killing everyone, and Blaine was sure his heart stopped beating as the announcer opened the envelope as slowly as possible.

"**The New Directions**! You're going to National's in New York!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Blaine punched the air from backstage and watched as the glee club jumped and hugged each other, going wild as they were handed a massive trophy before they bounded off stage. Kurt barrelled into Blaine's arms again and Blaine happily leant backwards to lift him off the floor.

"We did it! I can't believe it! We actually did it! We're going to New York!" Kurt squealed to Blaine as he returned to the floor.

"You're amazing Kurt! I'm so proud of you guys!" Blaine smiled - strike that - beamed as he took his boyfriend's hand and they followed the cheering and chanting choir outside and into a corridor.

"Oh My God!" Rachel cried happily as she bounded down the empty corridor.

"We Rock!" Puck shouted to whoops and cheers.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked Mercedes who'd appeared at his other side.

"Choir room. We celebrate in style here," she beamed, jumping up and down.

A little in front the club filed noisily through and open door and Blaine followed in along with them. After a short while of cheering, whooping and shouting out 'New York Baby!' from some of the guys, they quietened down enough for Mr Shuester to speak.

"Guys! I am so proud of you all. So, in true New Directions style, Mercedes..."

Mercedes stepped up to the piano at the front where the pianist (Brad- Blaine remembered Kurt calling him) was sat ready.

"Hit it Brad," she beamed, bouncing where she stood. The music began and a couple of other musicians that Blaine was ashamed that he hadn't noticed also jumped happily into life.

"_Hey old friend, let's look back,_  
><em>On the crazy clothes we wore.<em>  
><em>Ain't it fun to look back,<em>  
><em>And to see it's all been done before?<em>" she sang happily. Kurt jumped happily to her side, hugging her before joining in.

"_All those nights together,_  
><em>Are a special memory.<em>" At Kurt's next line, he sung directly the Blaine, making Blaine's heart swell with pride and happiness.  
>"<em>And I can't wait for tomorrow<em>  
><em>Just as long as you're dancing next to me<em>,"

"_Cause it's so clear,_  
><em>Every year,<em>  
><em>We get stronger.<em>" Rachel sang, jumping up to join in with several other girls in the group echoing.

"_What's gone is gone._  
><em>The past is the past.<em>  
><em>Turn the radio up,<em>  
><em>And then hit the gas, 'cause<em>"

"_I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go,_" the three sung in harmony. Blaine found himself joining in with the group as they provided back-up vocals.

"_I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go! So!_  
><em>Most days we'll take it fast, and some nights lets take it slow...<em>

_I know we've come so far._  
><em>But baby, baby, we've got so far to go!<em>"

By this point, everyone was jumping up to dance; some free-styling it some pulling a few Hairspray-esque moves to match the song. Safe to say, everyone was smiling.

"_Hey old friends, together,_  
><em>Side by side and year by year,<em>  
><em>The road was filled with twists and turns,<em>  
><em>Oh, but that's the road that got us here<em>

_Let's move past the bad times,_  
><em>But before those memories fade.<em>  
><em>Let's forgive but not forget<em>  
><em>And learn from the mistakes we made.<em>

_'Cause, it's so clear,_  
><em>Every year,<em>  
><em>We get stronger!<em>  
><em>So don't give up,<em>  
><em>Don't say when<em>  
><em>And just get back on the road again!<em>

_I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go,_  
><em>I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go! So!<em>  
><em>Most days we'll take it fast, and some nights lets take it slow...<em>

_I know we've come so far._  
><em>But baby, baby, we've got so far to go!<em>"

Somehow - though it clearly wasn't planned - everyone knew just when to jump in with a line. There was never any overlap of two going for the same line and it becoming uneven or sounding wrong. Blaine felt so talentless compared to these guys. They were naturals and their voices all melted together perfectly without practice, nothing like the amount of work needed on set for any of the songs they sung on _Dalton!_ for sure. _**This**__ is why these guys are going to nationals in New York._

"_Hey old friend come along for the ride,_  
><em>There's plenty of room so jump inside,<em>" Santana sang, motioning to Blaine to join her. He smiled and did so and she pulled him into an improv jive to match the song.

"_The highway's rocky every now and then,_  
><em>But it so much better than where I've been.<em>"

She gave him a look that said he should join the song too, instead of being a part of the backing vocals so he took a leap and did so.

"_Just keep movin' at your own speed,_  
><em>'Cause your heart is all the compass you'll ever need,<em>" he beamed, smiling right at Kurt and placing a hand on his chest for a moment, making Kurt blush lightly before Santana pulled him around for a spin.

"_Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on,_  
><em>'Cause the rear view mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone!<em>"

"_Oh, we've got so far to go!_" Mercedes belted out, her soulful voice filling the fairly small choir room.

"_'Cause, it's so clear,_  
><em>Every year,<em>  
><em>We get stronger!<em>  
><em>So shine that light,<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>And let's dance into the promised land<em>

_'Cause,  
>I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go,<em>  
><em>I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go! So!<em>  
><em>Most days we'll take it fast, and some nights lets take it slow...<em>

_I know we've come so far._  
><em>But baby, baby, we've got so far to go!<em>"

They finished the song with a flourish, fists punching the air and a couple of people even jumping from chairs. Next followed a tidal wave of cheers and hugs in which Blaine found Kurt again in the group and hugging him tightly.

"You guys are so amazing," he smiled into his boyfriend's ear. Kurt blushed a little as they released from the hug but Blaine just gazed with pride back at him.

"Party at Breadsticks anyone?" called a boy - _Artie. His name's __**Artie**__ Blaine, remember? -_ from somewhere in the middle of a hug. This was met by another massive cheer and the group began filtering out of the room chanting 'New York!' over and over. Blaine's hand found Kurt's as they began to follow the crowd outside.

"Kurt?"

It wasn't Blaine that spoke. It was a voice that both recognised from mid-way down the corridor. Kurt felt Blaine tense slightly by his side and turned to face the slightly downtrodden Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian," Kurt said coldly.

"Look, Kurt. Can I talk to you for a minute? I promise I won't waste your time, I just need to talk." He asked, his tone almost pleading and certainly out of character for him. Kurt turned for a moment to face Blaine again, biting his lip slightly.

"Go Kurt. I'll wait for you out in the parking lot, okay?" he said, changing his voice slightly so it was less recognisable. He didn't think Sebastian had clicked yet and he really didn't want him to. No need to give him any ammunition or let his big mouth and bigger still ego anywhere near the information that Blaine was here.

"Okay. I won't be long." Kurt said, nodding to himself before squeezing their hands lightly and walking towards Sebastian. Blaine walked slowly in the direction of the exit and the parking lot, his mind racing and hand already feeling empty without Kurt's...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! It means so much that you're reading! :D I hope you like this chapter**** and don't hate how I've portrayed Seb**

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, was that Sebastian back there?" asked Santana as Blaine found his way towards the parking lot and caught up with the rest of the group.<p>

"Yeah. He said he wanted to talk to Kurt," Blaine said. He tried to sound like he was fine but he knew he wasn't.

"Ooh, I wish I could listen in on that conversation. That boy'll be lucky to escape getting a slap off Kurt for all he's done," she laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Anderboy, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me." She said, giving him a look.

"Yeah..." he said, still not totally convinced. That **look** on Sebastian's face looked real. And that boy never showed emotion other than his cocky, egotistical grin. He wasn't a good actor either, Blaine knew that too. So seeing his face show some genuine emotion... he could only hope he wasn't trying to win Kurt back...

"Anderboy." Santana pulled Blaine back to reality from his worried thoughts. "You'd better be coming to Breadsticks with us,"

"Huh, oh. I guess. I mean, I won't be intruding or anything?"

"Man, Kurt found a keeper with you," she laughed lightly. "No you won't be intruding and from the looks Kurt was giving you, I doubt he wants to let you out of his sight again. Boy, it was almost sickly."

"Wow... I really don't know what to say to that," he laughed lightly as they exited the doors onto the parking lot where Mercedes was hanging back as the rest of the group was beginning to jump into cars.

"See you in a minute Anderboy," Santana waved as she set off to jump into a car that already held Sam and Brittany.

"Hey Blaine," Mercedes smiled as she sat on a bench on the outskirts of the parking lot.

"Hey, you not going or something?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Well. See, Kurt and I got a lift here in Finn's car. But he being an idiot just left and forgot about us because he was too busy making out with Rachel. Urgh. So I'm waiting for Kurt to see if he's got any bright ideas to how we'll get to Breadsticks." She explained grumpily.

"You know, I could give you guys a lift?" Blaine offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at all. Actually it's probably easier that way because I haven't been back in Lima in at least a year and I can't remember how to get to Breadsticks." Blaine smiled. Mercedes then pulled him into a one armed hug from her seat next to him.

"Thank you! I was getting a little worried that we'd be stuck here," she laughed.

"What, you think I'd just leave you guys here?" Blaine laughed.

"Well I guess not." She laughed. "Hey, you okay Blaine?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Blaine said, not realising he'd let his face fall as his mind had slipped back to Kurt and Sebastian.

"Blaine,"

"I..." Blaine sighed. "I'm probably being stupid but... I'm worried. Kurt's back there talking to Sebastian. But Sebastian actually looked... I don't know. Sebastian was never a good actor but he just looked sad back then. Like for once in his life he was sorry. And... I don't know..."

"Oh Blaine," Mercedes said softly, pulling him into another hug. "You have no idea how much Kurt loves you, do you? Sebastian had better have a good apology ready for Kurt if he doesn't want a straight up slap from him. There's no way Kurt would ever take that douche bag back, I know it. And from the looks he was giving you earlier, yeah you've only been here for about an hour tops, but... Kurt really loves you Blaine. And trust me on this one, I know. He barely shuts up about you,"

"You... you really think so?" Blaine mumbled, staring at his knees.

"Yes." She said, her voice sure and strong. "Now cheer up already. We're going to nationals!" she laughed. She gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder and he couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You guys really were amazing today," he said. "And back in the choir room, did you guys ever rehearse that number?"

"Nope," she laughed.

"Wow. You guys are amazing at improvising then. It takes us hours to perfect a number like that on set for _Dalton! _and you guys just improvise it in one go and it's amazing!"

"Really?"

"You have no idea. We spend forever just getting the harmonies right. It takes so much effort to make it look effortless," he laughed. "I'm seriously jealous of you guys. I have to put up with some of the craziest people," he laughed again, shaking his head lightly at the image of Jeff running around set with his cell that time as he'd desperately tried to snatch it back to text Kurt.

"Man I wish I could see that," Mercedes smiled. "Although I bet we could top you lot on the crazy scale. The amount of drama Glee Club has seen over the past three years is unimaginable."

"Wow, now I really want to know everything," Blaine laughed.

"I think it might take an entire week to explain it all." She laughed.

"Explain all of what?"

* * *

><p>"Now is when you open your mouth and convince me I'm not wasting my time," Kurt said coolly, arms crossed as they stood face to face in the corridor, Blaine's footsteps long faded, as had the racket of the rest of the glee club.<p>

"Yes... Right... Kurt... okay, first I want to just congratulate you on your win today. You guys were all amazing and I'll be honest, I didn't expect you guys to pull **that** out of the bag."

"Thank you," Kurt said, his underlying anger not softened in the slightest. "You were good too, but we did kick your asses,"

"Sure did," Sebastian let out a small laugh. "And... Secondly I wanted to say I'm sorry. I... I don't know how you did it, but you managed to make me feel something. Like... I don't even know Kurt. I've always been a bit of an ass, I kinda realise that. But somehow you made me sorry for what I did to you. I'm trying to be more honest with myself now. And I mean that. I'm trying to change who I am. I'm... I'm moving back to Paris in summer break and starting school there again. I want to reinvent myself. Stop being a jerk and be someone more like you. Because as much as before I'd hate to admit it, now I know it's true that you're a better person that I am."

Sebastian shifted his feet and wrung out his hands nervously, something Kurt had never seen.

"I... I'm really glad that you've found someone else - I saw the look you gave that guy a minute ago. You used to look at me something like that. But I think he probably deserves you more than I did. I'm glad for you Kurt. You've got so much to give and I'm sorry I ever tried to bring you down. You've kinda been my revelation that I need to change who I am and I've decided I'm never going back. I just... I wanted to thank you for that. For never being anything apart from you."

"Well... you're welcome I guess then Sebastian. Look, even if you didn't see it this way, I used to think you brought others down to make yourself feel better. And it's not the way to do things and I'm glad that you can see that now. And hey, Paris is a great place to reinvent yourself right?" Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, it really is. I'm going to make a difference Kurt. I swear I am."

"I'm happy for you, you know Sebastian? Even after what you did, I'm glad you've seen the light." Kurt rested a hand lightly on his shoulder and Sebastian met his eyes and smiled lightly.

"Me too, Kurt... Hey, I should let you get back to your friends. And your new guy. I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"Yeah, we're all going to party at Breadsticks," Kurt smiled.

"Nice. Well... I'll see you around Kurt."

"Yeah, see you Sebastian. Have fun in Paris," Kurt said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, who is that guy by the way?" Sebastian asked, as Kurt was halfway down the corridor.

"Oh, his name's Blake." Kurt smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh internally at his own words. Well, he was hardly going to tell Sebastian the truth. Even after that revelation, he doubted he could trust Sebastian with the knowledge of him and Blaine. He smiled at that though. Blaine was **here**. In Lima Ohio. With him.

He walked outside quietly to find Blaine and Mercedes sat on a bench at the edge of the parking lot.

"...Wow, now I really want to know everything," Blaine said, laughing lightly.

"I think it might take an entire week to explain it all." Mercedes laughed.

"Explain all of what?" Kurt asked, as he drew close enough. Blaine turned around and smiled at the sight of him.

"The drama of Glee club," Mercedes explained.

"Yeah that would take forever to explain," Kurt laughed.

"Oh Kurt, your brother is an ass." Mercedes added.

"Yeah I know. What's he done now though?"

"He was too busy making out with Rachel to remember he's meant to be giving us a lift," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "Although luckily for us, Blaine's offered to give us a lift." Blaine blushed lightly.

"Really? You don't mind?" Kurt asked, biting his lip lightly.

"Really," he smiled at Kurt. "Plus I'd need someone to help me get there anyway. I haven't been to Breadsticks in so long I can't remember how to get there."

"Well we'll give you directions for sure Blaine," Mercedes smiled. "C'mon let's go. We don't want to miss that party!" Kurt laughed as the two stood and Blaine led the way over to where he'd parked. He pulled his keys from his pocket and pushed the button to unlock the car and Kurt searched for the flashing lights.

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me!" Mercedes said. Blaine dropped his head awkwardly and blushed red as the lights of a black Maserati flashed as it unlocked.

"Um..."

"...You have a good taste in cars," Kurt managed to say as he admired the Maserati Quattroporte Gts with it's tinted windows sat between two ordinary and comparatively boring cars.

"Thanks," Blaine blushed as they approached the car.

"Shotgun," Kurt smiled.

"Aw what?" Mercedes complained making Kurt laugh.

"You should've thought of it first," Kurt said as he pulled open the passenger door at the same time as Blaine opened the driver's side door.

"Damn you Hummel." Mercedes laughed as she slid into the back seats.

"Man, Puckerman will be so jealous," Kurt laughed.

"It's not too much?" Blaine asked nervously as he started the engine.

"No. It's amazing." Kurt reassured as the engine purred happily.

"Well, it's my dad's. I called him up to see if he'd be in town whilst I was here and he said he's going to be in Toronto for another month yet so I could use the car if I wanted." Blaine explained as he slid the supercar into gear and drove towards the exit.

"Man I want this car so bad," Mercedes laughed from the backseats.

"I forgot about how much I loved this car. It's been so long since I've driven it and it's so much fun." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt beamed as he sat next to Blaine on one of the sofa chairs in the back room of Breadsticks that they'd hired for their '<strong>New York Here We Come<strong>' party.

"Me too," Blaine beamed. "I'm so glad I can finally do this,"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. In the madness around them, no one was paying much attention to the pair.

"And this," he pulled Kurt into a hug, breathing in that scent that just _was _Kurt.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to see you for real," Kurt blushed lightly, keeping their fingers intertwined.

"I think ever since I first saw you on Skype I've wanted to just fly out here and be with you, Kurt."

"I've wanted so badly for you to be here." Kurt admitted, biting his lip and dropping his gaze. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin back up again to look him in the eyes.

"And I've wanted so badly to just do this,"

He leant in and pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's lips, feeling Kurt's breathing hitch but revelling in the way his lips responded. Blaine could feel himself getting lost in their kiss and took all of his concentration to remember they were in front of all of Kurt's friends and pull back. He rested his forehead on Kurt's, his breathing heavy, his hand resting lightly on Kurt's cheek.

"Sorry... I just... I've wanted to do that for so long..." Blaine mumbled so that Kurt could only just hear him over the ruckus of the party.

"You don't have to apologise for kissing me Blaine," Kurt blushed heavily, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the way his lips were slightly swollen from their kiss.

"Is that an invitation?" Blaine asked, gazing at Kurt with adoration.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some Klaine fluff to end! yay!  
>Because I couldn't escape my inner car nerd the car Blaine hashis dad has looks like this: *Click***


End file.
